


Thank You For Choosing Me ~Possible Epilogue

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: PADoll Fics [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Androids, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Third Person, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: An unofficial epilogue, one of several possibilities.





	Thank You For Choosing Me ~Possible Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on December 2, 2014.
> 
> 12/29/2018 Note: "Thank You For Choosing Me" had been insanely popular on Tumblr at the time I'd posted this (it hasn't gained the same popularity on AO3, but I'm chalking that up to different fandom cultures between Tumblr and AO3--the people that HAVE read it have expressed a lot of respect for it, though), and many people asked me to write a continuation with a happy ending. I felt that those requests were a result of missing the point of the original piece, and as a result, I doubled down on the Angst. I wasn't really happy with the "sequels" I had written at the time I'd published this but I also had wanted to share. So I posted this as something under a cut without clear labeling, so only people that dug on my blog would find it. That's the context of the original author's note.
> 
> Original Author's Note:  
> SO. FIRST OFF. There are some rules:  
> -Don’t ask me to finish this.  
> -Don’t ask for a happy end.  
> -Let me know you read/enjoyed it.  
> -Wail in my inbox if you so desire.  
> I’ve mentioned several times that I started a couple of sequels to “Thank You” but didn’t like them and decided to leave the end of the fic as was. Well, I’ve decided to post one of the sequels I started as part of WTH’s Birthday celebration, and 100 fics on WTH celebration, and reaching 666 followers on WTH celebration. There were two sequels that I started, I didn’t like either. Any “sequels” of “Thank You” can be taken as “one of many possibilities”, and none of them are cannon. Don’t ask me to finish this. I really have no interest to. I’ll just delete or ignore any requests to finish it. So, without further ado: I present you with more PADoll stuff.

N opened the door to the apartment with a heavy heart, stepping in and waiting for Leo to usher CX-70 through the door. Leo’s eyes were red from crying, but he’d been silent the entire trip back from the service shop. He squeezed CX-70’s hand tightly, not wanting to let it go even though they were back in the apartment. Watching the doctor peel back the fleshy cover on her abdomen and pull apart CX-70’s pelvic region had been almost as harrowing as what her auxiliary black box had revealed.

 _“Human females have a wonderful natural mechanism for getting rid of semen after sex, but the system used in PADolls isn’t quite as good,”_ the doctor had explained, removing the apparatus that collected semen for disposal at a later date. Leo’d gagged upon seeing it and had to leave the room when the doctor removed her vagina to replace it, explaining, _“It’s gone too long without proper lubrication and was damaged. The replacement I’m putting in is the upgraded one that comes standard in CX-2090 models. But please pay attention the next time she says her lubrication has gotten low or run out.”_

N stared back at where Leo and CX-70 had paused just inside the door, the image of CX-70 with her face removed still fresh in his mind. The way her eyes had tracked the doctor’s movements around the room as he prepared to fix her damaged eyes had stuck with him especially. Her deconstruction had left him wondering just how something so inhuman could look and act so human when in one piece. PADolls were terrifying.

“I’ll round up the others,” N said, slipping out of his shoes and heading into the apartment. Leo didn’t say anything, just tugged CX-70’s arm slightly and slipped out of his shoes. She watched the action and mimicked him, allowing him to lead her into the apartment. Ken appeared from the bedroom, licking his lips. He approached CX-70 cautiously, taking her free hand in his when he was just in front of her. She stared up at him blankly, blinking and tilting her head to the side. The smile she’d used to greet everyone with was gone, and it left a hole in Ken’s heart.

“Hello,” Ken greeted her with a smile.

“Hello, Mr. Ken,” she replied, a smile spreading across her lips—but it wasn’t the one he’d gotten used to.

“How was the doctor visit?” Ken asked her, keeping his smile as best he could. Leo swallowed, watching her carefully.

“The doctor was very nice. I’m now operating at optimum output,” she replied, the smile remaining on her face. The images of the repairs flashed through Leo’s mind and he couldn’t stay still. He let go of CX-70’s hand and walked into the living room, brushing past Hongbin as he wandered over, fresh from the shower. CX-70 turned to watch Leo go, her expression blank. She tilted her head to the side, staring after Leo for a few more moments before her eyes began tracking Hongbin. Her irises snapped to him first, head following a few seconds later, straightening as it slowly turned. Hongbin shivered under her gaze.

“So they brought her back…” Hongbin mumbled, more to himself than Ken. N opened the door to Hyuk and Ravi’s room, dragging the youngest out by the back of his neck. Ravi followed them more sedately. CX-70’s eyes jumped from Hongbin to the new movement going towards the living room. Hongbin turned on his heel and headed for the living room as well.

“Let’s go to the living room,” Ken said to CX-70, gripping her hand tighter. She turned to him, squeezing back.

“Yes, Mr. Ken,” she agreed with out an emotion flashing across her face. He turned and lead her, slowing down to her pace when he realized she wasn’t moving as fast as he was.  When they reached the circle that had formed, Ken sat on the floor, tugging her down and pulling her between his legs. He held her from behind, propping his chin on her shoulder. CX-70 followed Ken’s coaxing obediently, folding her legs and sitting still in his arms. Her eyes scanned the sitting arrangement before returning directly in front of her.

“So how did the doctor’s appointment go?” Ravi asked after a few tense moments of silence. N swallowed, glancing over everyone, gaze lingering a little longer on Hyuk before settling on Ken and CX-70.

“Her eyes had to be replaced and rewired, her lower genitalia had to be cleaned and replaced, there was heat damage, a dent in the back of her skull, several of her sensors had to get readjusted, and he opened up her chest cavity to get at the auxiliary black box,” N listed off, finishing with a sigh.  The tension in room was palpable. None of them had expected that much damage.

“What was on the box?” Ken dared to ask, squeezing CX-70 tighter. N opened his mouth to answer but balked. He licked his lips and swallowed, finding the words hard to say. He looked at CX-70, stomach knotting terribly.

“From everything the doctor could tell, she reset herself,” N finally managed.  Ken squeezed CX-70 even tighter, the revelation shocking him. “And when I really sit and think about it, it fits the timeline better than anything we came up with.” N had been absolutely convinced that Hyuk had reset her before he left home yesterday, having been the last person to leave. But she reset _herself_. None of them had thought she was capable of such a thing.

“That is so fucked up…” Hongbin mumbled, the first to verbally react.

“It’s not the first case like this,” Leo murmured, staring at the floor from where he sat at the couch. “Twenty incidents in three years, just in Korea.”

“The data from when her voice stopped working was already erased, but the doctor was sure she did that too,” N said looking at the floor. Hyuk fidgeted, glancing over at CX-70 before dropping his eyes to the floor as well.

“Did the doctor have any idea _why_? The black box had to provide some clues, right?” Ravi asked. N shook his head.

“All that was left was the audio-visual logs. But he said that it’s highly likely a result of the way she’d been treated,” N answered.

“I don’t understand,” CX-70 said, her voice making everyone jump.

“What don’t you understand?” Hongbin asked, brows knit together. Despite his mild dislike for PADolls in general, he’d always found them _interesting_ in the way they developed and reacted. She turned her head to look at him in that rough, inhuman way she had of moving, causing him to unconsciously rear back.

“I reset myself, correct?” she asked. Hongbin nodded. “Then that means I lived here before I turned on. Aside from how sad or shocked everyone was when I didn’t recognize them, everyone’s treated me very kindly. I don’t understand why I would reset myself because of the way I’ve been treated,” she explained.

“I can think of a few,” Hongbin replied dryly, narrowing his eyes at Ravi.

“What?” Ravi asked defensively, CX-70’s head snapping in his direction at the sound of his voice. “That wasn’t just me! Leo also–”

“It wasn’t just that,” N cut him off. “We’re _all_ to blame, some more than others but we all had a hand in this.”

“I don’t understand,” CX-70 said again, sitting forward in Ken’s arms. N didn’t address her, looking away in shame and biting his lip.

“We’ll just do better with the new one,” Hyuk said, drawing everyone’s attention. CX-70 sat back in Ken’s arms, eyes darting back and forth between everyone.

“You’re the only one that wants a different model,” Leo said quietly.

“I honestly don’t care either way,” Hongbin confessed. “But I’m already used to CX-70 being around.”

“I never understood why couldn’t be happy with her,” Ken said. “She’s always been very sweet.”

“I don’t understand,” CX-70 said again. Bringing the room back to silence. “’The new one’ doesn’t mean me, does it? What’s going to happen to me when ‘the new one’ comes? Mr. N, you said at the doctor’s that I wasn’t getting traded in. I don’t understand.”

“You told her she wasn’t getting traded in? I’m not changing my mind!” Hyuk said. Leo was across the room and on Hyuk in a second, pinning him to the ground and gripping him by his collar.

“Shut up,” Leo growled. “You never even gave her a chance. If you’d seen the other CX-70s at the doctor—If I’d known when I got her…” he broke off, punching Hyuk in the face. Images of the other PADolls at the doctor’s office and their vibrant attitudes and expressions flitted across Leo’s mind—a stark contrast from what CX-70 had been before her reset. Ravi and Hongbin pried him off Hyuk.

“I don’t understand,” CX-70 repeated.

“You’re not getting traded in,” N said firmly, anger at Hyuk clearly visible in his features. “If he wants to get a new PADoll, he’s going to pay for the entire cost himself.”

“Fine! I will!” Hyuk shouted, pushing himself up.


End file.
